La Femme de sa Vie
by lysine
Summary: Un homme a forcément plusieurs femmes dans sa vie, mais qu'une seule femme de sa vie. David


NB: Un homme a forcément plusieurs femmes dans sa vie, mais qu'une seule femme de sa vie. (spoilers pour la fin de la saison 1)

**La femme de sa vie**

_7 ans_

Il épouse Mariella un dimanche après-midi sous la véranda du manoir de ses parents. Mariella a désigné Barbara, sa plus belle poupée, comme témoin, et David a attaché la laisse de PanPan à la table basse pour s'assurer qu'il ne s'enfuira pas dans le jardin avant d'avoir accompli son devoir. Les alliances sont faites de brindilles, et Mariella tient un bouquet de pâquerettes tout contre sa robe rose. Personne n'est là pour diriger la cérémonie, mais ils se posent la question l'un à l'autre, et quand les deux "oui" ont été prononcés, David penche son visage et embrasse la joue de sa nouvelle femme.

Bien sur, dans les films il s'embrassent sur la bouche, mais c'est assez dégueu. Et puis, les bisous sur la bouche, ça doit durer longtemps (c'est Richarrd qui lui a dit), et ils doivent se dépêcher si ils veulent vivre ensemble et avoir des bébés avant que Sophie ne vienne cherche Mariella pour rentrer chez elle.

Sa propre alliance disparaît avant la fin de la journée, à un moment entre la naissance de Barbara et leur partie de cache-cache dans le jardin; une brindille échouée quelque part dans la propriété. Mais des années plus tard, dans la chambre de Mariella, alors que David se distrait en attendant qu'elle finisse de se préparer pour leur dîner, son regard tombe sur une boîte à bijou. Et là, perdue entre le collier de perles de sa grand-mère et la bracelet que son père lui a offert pour son 18ème anniversaire, se trouve le vestige de son premier mariage.

David sourit doucement et, jetant un coup d'oeil derrière son épaule pour s'assurer que Mariella est toujours dans la salle de bain, la cache dans sa poche.

Une semaine plus tard, il fait sa demande à Mariella. Au sein de l'écrin, auprès de la bague en diamant, s'en trouve une autre, une brindille séchée.

_12 ans_

Il ouvre les yeux désorienté, incapable pendant une minute de comprendre pourquoi il est réveillé. Son réveil indique 2.13, et ses yeux brûlent de fatigue. Il cligne rapidement des paupières pour échapper aux larmes qui le picotent, mais perd la bataille et finit par les fermer. Dans sa torpeur, il entend comme un bruit étouffé derrière sa porte; des mots, des pas, une respiration. Avant de comprendre leur signification, il s'est déjà rendormi.

Seule Gabrielle est là pour lui dire bonjour quand il descend prendre son petit déjeuner le lendemain, mais il a l'habitude de l'absence de ses parents. C'est d'ailleurs plus l'arrivée de son père quelques minutes plus tard qui le surprend, surtout lorsqu'il détourne le regard de sa BD suffisamment longtemps pour se rendre compte de son apparence: les yeux rouges, un début de barbe, des vêtements non repassés et mal boutonnés; le contraire absolu de Frédérick Seidel. Mais plus marquant que tout, un énorme sourire trône sur ses lèvres.

"Tu veux venir voir ta petite soeur, David?"

La première chose qu'il note à propos de sa soeur est qu'elle est petite et rouge, et qu'elle n'arrête pas de pleurer, même quand maman la balance dans ses bras. Maman aussi a les yeux rouges et les cheveux décoiffés, et le même sourire que son père, et quand David s'approche de son lit, il l'entend murmurer "mes deux bébés". Il sait qu'elle parle de lui, mais il reste silencieux, trop subjugué pour la corriger comme il le ferait habituellement.

Kim est plus que petite et rouge: elle a de grands yeux noirs et des cheveux éparpillés sur le sommet de son crâne, et ses doigts sont aussi minuscules que doux quand il glisse un des siens au creux de sa main. Quand son père la soulève et la place dans ses bras, tout du long prodiguant des conseils sur le façon de la tenir, il ne l'entend que de façon lointaine; il a l'impression de l'avoir porté toute sa vie. Il la balance doucement, et son regard se tourne vers lui. Ses cris se calment, elle hoquette quelques secondes, puis se tait, ses yeux perdus dans les siens.

Elle est la plus belle chose qu'il ai jamais vu.

_15 ans_

La pension est l'endroit le plus ennuyeux du monde. De la campagne à n'en plus finir sans aucune des distractions de la ville, aucun de ses amis, pas de petite soeur à taquiner, et, pire que tout, pas de bateaux et de rivière sur laquelle naviguer.

La pension des filles à l'autre bout du village, par contre...

Il rencontre Karine à la supérette du village, un des trois magasins à des kilomètres à la ronde. Une jupe à la limite de la longueur autorisée par la directrice (et David est prêt à parier qu'elle la remontée autant que peut se faire pour que ses jambes soient le plus découvertes possible), un chemisier taillé pour une fille de trois ans sa cadette et des longs cheveux roux qui tombent en cascade sur ses épaules sont assez pour qu'il se mette à croire au coup de foudre. Qu'elle soit en train d'essayer des rouges à lèvres avec des amies, éxagérant ses lèvres et embrassant l'air avant d'éclater d'un rire musical, n'est qu'une cerise sur le gâteau.

Avant le fin du week-end, ils lui tient la main lorsqu'ils se promènent. Une semaine plus tard, il découvre toute l'importance des rouges à lèvres parfumés à la fraise. Trois semaines et il pourrait marcher de sa pension à celle de Karine les yeux fermés, et connaît par coeur les heures de rondes des surveillants ainsi que les branches de l'arbre qui mène à sa fenêtre.

Six semaines après qu'il l'ai vu pour la première fois, il la regarde se déshabiller, assit sur ses mains pour cacher leur tremblement et un sourire qu'il espère confident sur son visage.

Trois minutes plus tard, allongés côte à côte, il perd la bataille contre sa nervosité et lui avoue, le visage brûlant et enfouie dans son cou, son inexpérience. Son rire est tout aussi musical que la première fois qu'il l'a entendu, mais empreint de tendresse, et il laisse s'échapper un soupir de soulagement.

Quand Max insiste, des années plus tard, pour qu'il partage ses souvenirs, tous les deux complètement saouls, il s'invente une hardiesse et un comportement de "pro, je t'assure, elle n'en revenait pas. Non, bien sûr qu'elle n'en savait rien. Tu crois que je m'en vantais? Et puis, vu ma performance, elle n'a jamais dû sans douter, si tu vois ce que je veux dire".

L'espace d'un instant son esprit entrevoit des tâches de rousseur éparpillées sur une peau blanche, puis il prend une nouvelle gorgée de bière et joint le rire de son ami.

_28 ans_

Dès le second jour de leur mariage, les cheveux de Lisa récupèrent leur côté mal coiffés qui semble leur être inhérent, et ses lunettes retrouvent leur place habituelle sur son nez, les lentilles d'un jour et mal adaptées à des yeux sensibles oubliées quelque part. Allongée au côté de son mari, tous deux nus sous un drap, elle examine sa main gauche en souriant, découvrant une bague qui n'a encore qu'une signification symbolique et non sentimentale. Ses joues sont rouges d'une pudeur non totalement perdue, et quand David la caresse légèrement, un rire doucement rauque s'échappe de sa gorge et son rougissement s'étend jusqu'à son nez.

Un sourire permanent dont il ne se rend déjà plus compte illumine le visage de David lorsqu'il embrasse sa main, la bague ignorée au profit de sa peau. Quand il relève sa tête et que son regard se dépose sur elle, il ne voit ni rougeurs, ni lunettes, ni fourches, mais une déesse illuminée de tous côtés. De ses reproches taquins à propos de son air rêveur, évoqués dans une voix cassée, il n'entend qu'une mélodie.

Aux côtés de Lisa, David n'a besoin ni de brindilles ni de grands yeux, ni de peau blanche immaculée.


End file.
